Roza's Stake
by DimitriandRose7
Summary: Dimitri is Rose's only light in a depressing world. What if Dimitri doesn't want her anymore? How would Rose handle the light being turned to blackness?
1. Chapter 1

RPOV

**I just read a fanfic that rewrote the conversation Rose and Dimitri have when he's in jail and I just had to do the same thing. This is a more dramatic version; tell me if I should make it a story or just a one-shot. :)**

** I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! RICHELLE MEAD DOES! **

I had my stake in its holster on my hip as I went to go see Dimitri. He was still in jail, and even though he said he didn't want to see me I was able to convince his guardians to let me see him.

He was sitting in the corner of his cell facing the wall. I went up to the bars and said.

"Hi Dimitri,"  
he didn't turn around when he said.

"Go away Rose, I don't want to see you."  
His words cut across my chest, if he had been looking at me he would have been able to see the agony that was there.

"Say that to my face,"  
Dimitri slowly turned around, looked me in the eyes and said.

"I don't love you, go away."  
That was when my world collapsed. Ever since Lissa had staked Dimitri I had been able to see a light that hadn't been there before. Dimitri had been the light and now when he didn't want me the light had turned into a depressing black void. There was no reason to be anymore.

I used a shaky hand to pull my stake out of its holster. I raised the pointed end in front of my chest and looked Dimitri straight in the eyes. He ran straight up to the bars and said.

"Rose! Put that away!"  
I made no move to move the stake. Dimitri tried to reach through the bars and grab the stake from me but he was just out of reach. He yelled for his guards.

For once the guardians weren't fast enough. I plunged the stake into my chest, the blood soaked my shirt and it felt like my chest had been ripped open. I felt lightheaded and knew it was only matter of time before I passed out and then died.

DPOV

I reached through the bars; I was desperately trying to pull the stake away from her. When I realized that I couldn't reach the stake I screamed for my guards. If I couldn't stop Rose inside this cell they could stop her from outside of it.

My guards didn't come fast enough. The stake plunged into Roza's chest; I screamed and pointlessly tried to reach Rose again. I thought my heart was stopping as Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body started to lean towards the ground. I reached both of my arms through the cell bars and caught Rose's body. I tried to pull her as close to me as the bars would allow. I could hear her crimson blood splatting against the cold jail floor.

My guards ran into the hallway and before I knew it they had taken Roza out of my arms. I stood up and yelled at them.

"Give her back to me! Where are you taking her?"  
One of the guardians stayed behind and said.

"We're taking her to the hospital,"  
"Will she be okay?"  
"We don't know, that stake might have hit her heart."  
He dropped his voice down to a whisper when he said.

"How did you get that stake?"  
Rage filled me at his assumption. He thought I had staked Roza! I grabbed the bars and struggled to keep my voice level as I said.

"I didn't stake Roza! I love her!"  
"Then what happened?"  
"She came here to talk to me . . . she . . . staked herself."  
His eyes widened in shook, he said.

"I'll have to watch the video surveillance tapes to make sure you aren't lying."  
"I did not hurt my Roza!"

I fell against the cage wall and let my sadness show. Tears fell down my face and splattered against the cold jail floor. When I looked down at the small droplets of water forming I noticed that Roza's blood was still there. I dipped my finger in it and just stared at it. This was Rose's blood. She had hurt herself because of my words. Words that should never have left my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own _Vampire Academy_. Richelle Mead does.

RPOV

My chest was f**king killing me. Which meant that I wasn't dead. I groaned and tried to sit up, but it hurt too badly so I stopped trying.

Why had they saved me? This was the second time that I had kicked death in its ass. And it was the first time ever that I wanted it to kick mine. Dimitri didn't want me. So I didn't want to live.

Lissa came into my room and sat next to my bed. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. I should have felt bad for making her cry. But I didn't. I said angrily.

"Why did you save me?"

She started sobbing.

"I had to Rose. You're like a sister to me. I _need_ you!"

"What about what _I _need? I'm in pain. I NEED the pain to end! I NEED to die! Why can't you let me have what I NEED?!"

"B-Because you really don't want to die, Rose. You're just upset about Dimitri-"

I cut her off by saying.

"If Christian told you that he didn't love you anymore, would you be upset?"

"I w-would be devastated. But my relationship with Christian isn't like your relationship with Dimitri."  
"You don't know ANYTHING about my relationship with Dimitri."

I saw the anger that flared in Lissa's eyes. The darkness was controlling her. She stood up and screamed at me.

"I know that you had sex with him! You let yourself believe that just because you had sex together that he cared about you! But he never cared about you! HE USED YOU!"

I knew that I should calm down. I knew that I needed to get the darkness out of Lissa. I knew that she could hurt herself. But I didn't care. Everything couldn't always be about her. I was important too. I yelled back at her.

"SHUT UP!"  
"Why? Just because you don't like to hear it? It's the TRUTH! Dimitri told me so!"

I was deadly calm now. My anger was so vast that it wouldn't be released by yelling, or by beating the sh*t out of her. I struggled to control the shaking in my hands when I whispered.

"You b**ch. Get the f**k out of my room. I never want to see your spoiled ass again."

I saw the darkness spill out of her. She fell into the chair next to my bed and start to cry again. She said regretfully.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Rose."

She tried to hold my hand but I pulled it away from her. She said.

"R-Rose? Don't you forgive me?"

I looked her in the eyes when I said.

"No. I will never forgive you. Get out of my room."  
"B-But Rose . . . it was the darkness! I didn't mean it!"

"The darkness just let you say what you've always wanted to."  
"No! I don't believe any of that stuff! Please Rose!"

"This isn't about you, Lissa. Leave me alone."

"She's right, Your Highness. You should give Rose some space."

I looked up and saw Dimitri come into my room. Lissa stared at him and said.

"D-Dimitri?"

He looked at her and said gently.

"Rose has been through a lot. She needs to rest."

Lissa stood up shakily and left the room. Dimitri came and stood next to my bed. I said.

"Why did they let you out of prison?"  
"After you staked yourself, I showed enough grief to convince them that I wasn't Strigoi."  
I scoffed.

"Good for you, Comrade. Your life is f**king perfect again."

"Rose."

"What? It's the truth."  
"No it isn't. My life isn't perfect because you tried to kill yourself."  
"That has nothing to do with you."  
"Yes it does Rose. I love you Rose. I lied about my feelings."

I felt most of my anger drain out of my body. Dimitri was telling the truth. I could tell. I said.

"Why the f**k would you lie to me?"  
"I want . . . wanted you to be with Adrian. I felt like he would be a better boyfriend. A better husband."

I scoffed.

"He's a drunk who's addicted to cigarettes. He's a really _great _boyfriend."

Dimitri let his guard down as he said.

"He's a better man than I am."  
I took Dimitri's hand in mine as I said.

"No he isn't. Why do you believe that?"

". . . Because he's never killed anyone."  
This was about his guilt over his time as a Strigoi? I said.

"_You've_ never killed anyone. You're not a Strigoi anymore. You weren't the person who did those terrible things back in Russia."

Dimitri started to cry as he said.

"Do you forgive me, Roza?"  
I caressed his check and said.

"I can't forgive _you_ until you forgive _yourself."_

**I'm sorry this is so short. I'll try to update again soon.**

** Please read and review my other stories,**

** DimitriandRose7**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy. **_**Richelle Mead does.**

Rose's POV

Dimitri stared into my eyes. I could feel him looking into my soul as he said.

"Will you help me Roza? Will you help me forgive myself?"

I caressed his cheek and said.

"Of course, Dimitri. I'll always be here to help you. I love you."  
I leaned back in my hospital bed and said nonchalantly.

"And I have nothing to forgive you for. What happened in Russia doesn't bother me."

Dimitri looked entirely confused at my statement. He said forlornly.

"I bit you Rose. I screamed at you. I took advent-"

I cut in and said.

"You didn't do anything to me. I _let _you bit me."

Anger flashed in his eyes and he said harshly.

"No, you didn't. I forced you to give me your blood. You were afraid of me."

"I was afraid of the Strigoi, not of you."

"But you were afraid, which is why you let me bite you."

I laughed humorlessly and said.

"That isn't why, Comrade. I let you bite me because I love you, and I wanted to make you happy. Even when you were a Strigoi."

Dimitri moved away from me in shock. He stuttered out.

"W-what?"

I looked his dead in the eye as I said.

"I love you, Dimitri. I came after you to kill you because of the promise we made to each other. But after you captured me, I knew that I couldn't escape. So I decided to treat the time we had together preciously."

"While I was with you, I would see the Dimitri parts of you occasionally. You would read a Western novel or talk about your family . . . and I wanted to please that part of you. I wanted to give you what you wanted. Because somewhere inside of you I knew that the Dimitri I loved was still there."

Dimitri started to cry. He sobbed out.  
"Roza, I'm so sorry."

I pulled him gently into my arms and said.

"It's alright, Comrade."

I held him in my arms and comforted him until he was calm again. He was wiping the tears out of his eyes when the doctor came into my room. He said bluntly.

"You can leave now. I've already signed the discharge papers."  
The doctor left the room quickly. Once the door was closed behind him I turned to Dimitri and said.

"Want to watch me strip, Comrade?"  
Dimitri's eyes widened in shock. He tried to stay serious as he forced out.

"This isn't an appropriate time, Rose."

I got off of the hospital bed and said.

"We can't have sex in a hospital. That's gross. But you can still . . . watch."

I slipped the hospital gown slowly off of my body. Dimitri said.

"Roza . . ."

I smiled seductively and said.

"Comrade . . ."

Dimitri stood up abruptly and said.

"Get dressed. I'll take you to my apartment."  
I stared at him in shock. Was he really going to have sex with me? I thought it would be harder to get him to agree. But apparently he was done controlling himself.

I hurriedly put my street clothes back on and we rushed out of the hospital room.

Dimitri and I had never ran so fast.

**Again, I'm sorry that this is so short. But I wanted to update. And I also wanted to explain something. Rose and Adrian aren't a couple during this story. They were a couple, but Rose broke up with him before going to the jail in Chapter One. I don't like cheating.**

** Please read and review my other stories,**

** DimitriandRose7 **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy. **_**Richelle Mead does.**

Rose POV

F**k running. I f**king hate running. Dimitri's f**king apartment is on the other side of the f**king Court compared to the hospital. We had to run two f**king miles to get to his apartment. And once I got there, I didn't want sex. I wanted a shower. And not a fun, sexy shower. A nice ice cold shower that I took all by myself.

Dimitri was out of breath too. He hobbled slowly into the kitchen and pulled two water bottles out of the fridge. He passed one to me and said.

"That was a long run."

I chugged some water before I said.

"It was _too long. _No sex for you, Comrade."

Dimitri smiled tiredly and said.  
"I know, Roza."

I collapsed onto the couch and said.  
"Go take a shower, Comrade. You're sweating."  
"Do you want to go first, Rose?"

I smiled. Dimitri was always thinking of me and trying to take care of me. I said.

"No, Comrade. Go wash that sexy body of yours."  
Dimitri's eyes flashed with desire. He said roughly.  
"I thought that we weren't going to have sex. . ."  
I smiled a tired version of my man eater smile as I said.

"No sex right after running. But sex after we shower is very likely."

Dimitri smiled at me. I said.

"Hurry up, Comrade. I'm a damsel in distress that needs you to save her."

Dimitri shook his head at me before going into the bathroom.

Once Dimitri was gone I got up and looked around his apartment. It was very clean, and there were no dirty dishes in the sink. He had three, giant book shelves that had books neatly packed on their shelves. Most of them were Western novels, but there were some books with Russian titles.

I stepped closer to the shelves and stared at the Western novels more closely. I remembered some of them from my time with Dimitri at the academy. But the books looked brand new. The copies he had at the academy were worn from frequent use.

It was then that I realized that he must have bought new copies after he became a dhampir again. His old belongings had probably been thrown away. My heart broke as I thought of Dimitri's belongings in a dumpster.

But I didn't have a lot of time to think because Dimitri's cell phone started to ring. I walked over to its place on the coffee table and picked it up. It said that he was receiving an international call. The caller ID identified the caller as 'Mama'.

I flinched away from the phone in shock. _Olena _was calling Dimitri? I didn't know that they had started talking again. I didn't even know that his family knew that he was a dhampir again. But I tried not to get angry. We had just started to date again. We hadn't talked about his family yet.

But we would after I answered this phone call.

I accepted the call and said.  
"Hello? Olena?"  
Olena gasped and said.  
"Rose? Is that you?"

I smiled and said.  
"Yes, Olena."

"Oh Rose! How are you?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm great, Olena. Dimitri and I are so happy."

"R-Rose . . . You're with Dimitri?"

Her tone of voice implied that my being with Dimitri was disgraceful. I was slightly pissed off as I said.

"Of course. He's a dhampir again so-"

Olena gasped and said.

"He's a _dhampir again?! _How did that happen?"

I was completely shocked. I thought Olena knew about Dimitri's return to life as a dhampir. I thought that this was just a phone call from a mother checking up on her baby boy. I said.

"Olena, a few months ago my friend Lissa staked Dimitri with a spirit infused stake. He was turned back into a dhampir."  
Olena was sobbing into the phone. She choked out.

"I didn't know that he could be saved!"

I tried to comfort her.  
"I didn't know about it either. But I didn't a lot of research and found out about the spirit infused stake."

"When did Dimka because a dhampir again?"

I hesitated but I said.  
"Two weeks ago."

"Why didn't he call me?!"

"He felt really guilty about what he had done. He refused to talk to anyone besides Lissa."

"But he's my _baby boy."_

My heart broke at Olena's pain. I was trying to figure out a way to comfort her when Dimitri came into the room. I said.

"He's here now; would you like to talk to him?"

"Please Rose!"

I handed the phone over to Dimitri. He looked extremely confused but said into the phone.

"Hello?"  
Dimitri's eyes quickly filled with pain. I started to regret making him talk to Olena, but I knew that this conversation needed to happen.

They started talking rapidly in Russian, but I could tell that Dimitri was very happy. His entire face lit up and he looked like an innocent little boy. His mother was probably fussing over him. I smiled at his joy and sat on the couch next to him.

Dimitri and Olena continued to talk for a little bit longer. After he hung up the phone he turned to me and said blissfully.

"Roza, Mama was so happy to talk to me."  
I held his cheek in my hand and said.

"Dimitri, she's your mom. She genuinely enjoys talking to her children."

"I know, Roza. But I was worried that she wouldn't accept me."  
I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Comrade, your mother is the most loving, accepting mother in the entire world. She's just happy that you're alive and happy."

Dimitri's eye sparked with joy as he said.

"Mama wants me to go and visit the family!"

This shocked me. I knew that Dimitri was going to go visit his family eventually. But I didn't think that it would be so soon after we started dating again. But I wasn't going to stop him. He needed to see his family to help his healing process.

I said calmly.

"When are you going to leave?"  
Dimitri got up and said.

"As soon as possible. Can you get the time off of work?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Dimitri's eyes were shining as he said.

"Our trip to Baia!"

Oh. Dimitri wanted me to go with him. That was fine with me. This would be a great trip for both of us. I smiled and said.

"I haven't gotten a job yet, so we can leave whenever you want to."  
Dimitri kissed my lips sweetly and said.

"I love you, Roza. Thank you for coming with me."  
"I want to come with you, Comrade."

**Please read and review my other stories,**

**DimitriandRose7**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy. **_**Richelle Mead does.**

**Madeline Belikova also asked me if I would write a lemon. And my answer will always be no- I just feel like it might get me in trouble with the guidelines, and I'm not willing to take that risk. Sorry! But I do bluntly say when sex happens. There are multiple times that this happens in my story Roza's Note. **

RPOV

I was trying not to fall asleep. The plane ride to Russia had lasted eleven hours, and it had been pure hell. I hadn't been able to sleep because the flight attendants had repeatedly asked Dimitri if he _'needed their help with anything'. _They were asking him for sex. In front of me. Which pissed me off. A LOT.

But Dimitri had just smiled at them and said no thank you. He had to have known what they were asking him for, but he still turned them down. He loved me enough to say no to an invitation to the Mile High Club.

I was driving the rental car to Baia, which I told Dimitri was a bad idea. I wasn't familiar with the roads and I hadn't driven in a while. But he said that he would tell me where to go and that he would help me whenever I needed him.

But he hadn't slept on the plane either, so he was fast asleep now. I tried to remember how to get to Baia, but I could only remember the first few directions. The signs were all in Russian so I couldn't read them. I had no idea what the f**k I was going to do.

But that's when I remembered the GPS in the glove box. I reached over, opened the glove box, and pulled the GPS out. I kept my eyes focused on the road, but then the power cord got caught on something in the glove box.

I took my eyes off of the road for three seconds. Three f**king seconds. But when I looked back up at the road I saw headlights out of the driver's side window.

A huge mother f**king SUV was about to slam into my door.

I slammed my foot onto the gas petal, and the car shot forward. I was about to hit another car in front of me, but I jerked the wheel to the left and we went back into the correct lane.

I was panting and struggling to get enough air in. Dimitri could have _died. _I could have _killed him. _It would have been my _fault._

I was shocked out of my thoughts by Dimitri grabbing my shoulder and saying.  
"Pull over, Rose."  
I pulled the car onto the side of the road. I could tell that Dimitri was pissed off. He was breathing heavily and he looked like he was trying to stay in control of himself. He said harshly.

"What happened, Rose?"

"I was trying to get the GPS out of the glove box, and I took my eyes off of the road."

Dimitri's eyes flash with rage. He forced out.

"You could have _died,_ Rose. That car would have killed you instantly."

I reeled back in shock. He was worried about _my life? _I was more worried about his well-being. I could die in a hole and I wouldn't care, as long as Dimitri was safe.

I said.

"You could have died too."

He said angrily.

"I could have died. But in crashes like that, where the driver's door gets hit, the passenger usually lives."  
I blew out a breath of relief. He snapped out at me.

"You would have died, Rose. Haven't you thought about that fact?"  
I tried to snap back at him.  
"Yes. But-"

He cut me off by saying.

"Don't you _dare _make excuses for endangering your life! If you had died, I would have to live with the fact that I wasn't able to save you."  
Dimitri started crying. I put my hand on his arm and said.  
"Dimitri, the world is dangerous. You can't protect me from every little thing."

"That car wasn't little."

"Dimitri, you can't protect me from cars and planes and burning buildings and lots of other stuff. I might die in an accident next week, or I could get cancer and die. As long as we're together, then I'm okay with that."

"I don't want to survive you."  
"You might outlive me, Comrade. And then you'll want good memories so that you can think of me and be happy."

Dimitri took in a deep breath and said.

"I love you, Roza."

I squeezed his arm and said.

"Yep. And I love you too, Comrade."  
But Dimitri turned deadly serious as he said.

"Now get out, Rose. I'm going to drive."  
I was instantly pissed off.

"I can drive."  
"Yes, you can. But you're tired, and I don't want you to almost kill yourself again. So I'm going to drive to Baia."  
He stared me straight in the eye as he said.  
"Your life isn't a joke to me, and I'm not going to risk it unnecessarily."

The anger left me. If it made Dimitri feel better to drive the car, then I would let him.

I smiled seductively and said.

"Okay, Comrade. You can rescue me from the evil car."  
Dimitri smiled softly and said.

"The car is very evil, Rose. And so are you."  
My thoughts become wicked.  
"You should ride that evilness out of me. In the backseat."

Dimitri laughed quietly as he said.  
"I'm not going to ride you, Roza."  
I sighed.  
"Will you make love with me, Comrade?"  
Dimitri kissed me passionately and said.

"Of course, Roza. You just have to ask politely."  
I scoffed.

"I'm not polite person, Comrade."

Dimitri stroked my hair and said.  
"But you're my Roza."

"Yep. And you're my Comrade." 

**I'm sorry that this is all fluff. It's pretty pointless, but I didn't want them to just magically appear in Russia. I wanted something to happen during their journey.**

**Please read and review my other stories,**

**DimitriandRose7**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own **_**Vampire Academy**_**. Richelle Mead does.**

RPOV

Dimitri and I were standing in front of his family's house in Baia. I had just knocked on the door, and we were waiting for someone to answer.

I could plainly see that Dimitri was freaking the f**k out. His hands were sweating and shaking. I rubbed his arm soothingly and said.

"It's alright, Comrade. They've already accepted you."

Dimitri said worriedly.

"I know. But they could still take back their acceptance."  
I scoffed.

"Olena and your sisters are obsessed with you."  
Dimitri hesitated before saying.  
"They're going to ask me questions about my time as a Strigoi. And I don't want them to know about that part of my life."  
I started to respond but was cut off by Olena opening the door.

She started sobbing as she threw her arms around Dimitri. They were both talking rapidly in Russian so I just stood there awkwardly.

After a few minutes Dimitri gently turned Olena to face me and said.

"This is Rose Hathaway, my girlfriend."  
Olena hugged me and said.

"Thank you for forcing my baby boy to come back home."  
Dimitri looked ashamed as he said.

"I wanted to come home, Mama. I was worried about how you were respond to my presence."

Olena turned and said to him seriously.

"You didn't even tell me that you were _alive_. . ."

Dimitri looked at her with a vast amount of love showing in his eyes. He said tenderly.

"Can I have some food, Mama? Roza and I had been traveling for hours."

I tried not to laugh as Olena melted at her son's adorable request. But she shook her head suddenly and said.

"Dimitri Belikov! Did you think that would work on me?! I'm your mother! I know you better than you know yourself!"

Dimitri laughed lovingly and said.

"I know, Mama. You're always right."  
Dimitri smiled as he grabbed my hand and we walked into the house together. We both went into the kitchen and he started to make bread. As he was kneading the dough Olena said.

"Your sisters and Paul think you're coming to visit in a few months. I wanted today to be a surprise for them."  
Dimitri smiled at Olena and said.

"That will be lovely for them, Mama."  
But I could tell that he was nervous. His sisters were extremely important to him, and if they didn't accept him then his heart would be broken. I went over to Dimitri and said.  
"You can't waste energy worrying about things you can't control, Dimitri."  
He sighed and said.  
"That's a very difficult thing to do."  
I tried to make him happy by saying.

"You put up with me, Comrade. Life should seem easy by comparison."  
Dimitri smiled a big, truly joyful smile and said.  
"You aren't that difficult to be around, Roza."  
"But you were always complaining about how much trouble I got into when we were at the Academy!"

Dimitri looked me in the eye and said sincerely.

"I love you, Roza. It's never difficult to send time with you."

I put on my man eater smile as I said.

"Would you like to 'spend time' with me upstairs?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes and said.

"When we get back home, we can make love."

I would have loved to complain that I could NOT wait that long to have sex. But he was (sadly) right. We couldn't have sex in the same house as his mom and sisters.

Olena suddenly came into the kitchen and said.

"Dimka, your sisters just walked up the driveway!"

Dimitri looked like he was about to pass out. But he grabbed my hand and said.  
"Okay, Mama. I'll go open the door for them."

**This is the last chapter of Roza's Stake. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please read and review my other stories,**

** DimitriandRose7 **


End file.
